IC devices may include circuitry for on-chip detection and measurement of magnetic fields. Advanced IC devices based on FinFET technology may include FinFET based circuitry for detecting and measuring components of a magnetic field in all directions. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate examples of FinFET based magnetic sensors, wherein FIG. 1A is of a U-shaped differential magnetic sensor while FIG. 1B is of a sensor utilizing an L-shaped gate. However, fabrication of the devices in FIGS. 1A and 1B requires complex fabrication processes as well as formation of the devices on a silicon-on-isolator (SOI) layer. These limitations can negatively impact fabrication throughputs and device cost.
Therefore, a need exists for methodology enabling formation of an efficient and effective FinFET based magnetic field sensor and the resulting device.